


I'll Worship Like A Dog At The Shrine Of Your Lies

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [29]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angry Sex, Barebacking, Dark, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, No Lube, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's coming after Seth and he's angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Worship Like A Dog At The Shrine Of Your Lies

**Author's Note:**

> for the tumblr prompt: Can I get some Ambrollins smut where Dean chases after Seth and rips the suit off? c: Dean's eyes when he sees Seth, chasing him into the ring and Seth's suit just made me go sdgdfaddda

Dean is furious. He storms backstage, intent on getting his hands on Seth and his stupid, punchable face and punching said face. A lot. He jerks open random doors, growling when Seth isn’t in any of the rooms. He heads down another hallway, anger throbbing in his veins.

"Looking for me?" A voice calls out to him.

He whips around and snarls when he sees that it’s Seth, he starts walking down the hall to him, barely controlled rage on his face.

"I wouldn’t do whatever it is you’re planning on doing." Seth warns him, leaning against the wall like he doesn’t have a care in the world, like Dean isn’t about to murder him right there in the arena.

"You don’t get to say shit anymore!" Dean snaps, stopping a few feet from Seth.

"On the contrary, I can say whatever I want and there’s nothing you can do about it." Seth smirks, pushing himself off the wall, hands tucked into his pockets. 

Dean growls at him and moves, fully intending on launching himself at Seth and tackling him to the floor. Seth moves out of the way just in time and catches Dean’s arm, using his momentum to slam him face first into the wall.

Dean grunts, trying to shove himself off of the wall, but Seth presses against his back, keeping him pinned to the wall. Dean tenses when he feels Seth’s erection against his ass as Seth grinds slowly against him. 

"Remember, you started this." Seth says, jerking Dean around and pinning his wrists to the wall. 

Dean groans as Seth grinds their erections together through their jeans. “And you bet your ass that I’m gonna finish, you asshole.” 

Seth doesn’t bother replying. He just kisses Dean roughly, biting at his mouth until Dean opens up to him. He lets go of Dean’s wrists to grab Dean’s jaw in one hand and fist the other in Dean’s shirt. Dean grabs at his suit jacket, tugging on it roughly. 

He breaks their kiss to wrestle with the jacket while Seth pants, not doing a thing to help. Finally, Dean manages to get the jacket off and drops it on the floor before grasping both sides of Seth’s dress shirt and just ripping it apart. Buttons go flying everywhere and Seth glares at him.

"That was fucking rude." He snaps, ducking his head to bite at Dean’s jawline in punishment.

"I’m sure your daddy will buy you another one." Dean pulls the fabric off of Seth, leaving him in his slacks and tie. Dean winds his hand around the silk of the tie and pulls Seth even closer to him, kissing him again.

Seth’s fingers undo Dean’s belt and jeans, pushing them down his thighs along with his underwear. 

"Turn around." Seth commands when the kiss ends.

Dean grunts, but does as he’s told, bracing his hands on the wall and pushing his bare ass against Seth’s crouch, groaning at the feeling of the slacks against his skin. Seth groans and brings his hand down hard against Dean’s ass. Dean gasps, the sting settling deep under his skin. Seth does it again several more times until Dean’s practically riding his dick through his pants, moaning and whining for him.

Seth unbuckles his belt and shoves everything down his thighs. He spits on his hand and strokes his cock a few times, slicking it with saliva and precome before pushing into Dean with one smooth thrust. Dean howls, clawing at the wall in front of him. 

Seth reaches up and clamps a hand over Dean’s mouth. “Shut the fuck up!”

Dean pants against Seth’s palm, muffled moans spilling out of his mouth as Seth fucks into him hard and fast, a desperate tinge to his movements.

Dean’s cock throbs between his thighs, neglected and aching. He can’t peel his hands off the wall though and Seth certainly isn’t going to do anything about it. 

Seth shifts his angle just a bit and then he’s hitting Dean’s sweet spot with every thrust and Dean can’t do anything but gasp helplessly as pleasure burns through his veins, bright and fierce. His orgasm is quickly approaching, despite his cock not being touched. Seth is fucking him just right though and apparently that’s all he needs to come. 

Seth takes his hand off of Dean’s mouth and laces his fingers through Dean’s, keeping them pinned to the wall as his hips slam into him. Dean lets out a hoarse and choked off yell as his orgasm slams into him, washing over him in waves as he clenches down around Seth. 

Seth fucks him through his orgasm, not slowing down even when he’s twitching and sensitive. He drops his hands to Dean’s hips, holding on tight enough to leave bruises, but he doesn’t care as he fucks Dean even harder. A spark ignites up his spine and his orgasm quickly follows. He thrusts into Dean a few more times before he buries himself all the way inside, stilling as he comes, a low moan escaping him.

Dean shivers when he feels the wet heat of Seth’s release inside of him. As soon as he’s done, Seth pulls out of him and pulls up his pants, straightening out his belt. He picks up his ruined shirt and his jacket, ignoring Dean as Dean drags his pants back up, holding it up as he turns around to face Seth.

"This isn’t over." He rasps at Seth, leaning heavily against the wall.

Seth gives him a once over, mentally congratulating himself on how well fucked Dean looks. “No, it’s not.” 

He turns and walks down the hall, leaving Dean alone. Again.


End file.
